killjoysfandomcom-20200214-history
The Nine
Background The Nine refers to the nine families that control The Company. These families are the aristocrats of the Quad and are the landowners of Qresh. Landownership is critical to the power of these families, and families that do not have heirs lose their lands. This creates a vacuum within The Nine, which can lead to war between the families as they try to annex the land and the associated Company seat.Vessel Lesser relatives of The Nine are relegated to living on Leith as they do not hold enough status or wealth to own lands on Qresh.The Harvest Marriage Qreshi marriage contracts expire every ten years and divorce is complicated with lands and titles. Qreshi nobles attend Tenyer Retreats to try different partners before deciding whether to renew their marriage.The Warrior Princess Bride Leithian Vessels The families of The Nine find childbirth to be an unnecessary risk and use Leithian surrogates, called “vessels”, to carry babies that will be the heirs to the family fortune. The babies carried by Leithian vessels must be born on Qresh in order to be considered a member of the family and an heir to the family lands. Additionally, vessels are forbidden from breathing Westerley air and lose their status if they do so. Vessel Families of The Nine The members of the nine families can be distinguished through the use of colored sashes they wear on official occasions.Escape Velocity 'Land Kendry' * Purple Sash * The Kendry family founded the Vessel Program.Vessel Delle Seyah Kendry is the family matriarch. 'Land Lahani' * The heir to Land Lahani is under the guardianship of Delle Seyah Kendry of Land Kendry.Vessel 'Land Simms' * Blue Sash * Land Simms is an ally of Land Kendry. Adaline Seyah Simms was their matriarch. Pawter Simms was an estranged daughter and disowned member of the family. After the death of Adaline Seyah Simms and her husband, Weymer Simms, Pawter became the matriarch of her family.Meet the Parents When Pawter was killed by Delle Seyah Kendry,Johnny Be Good her sister Louella Simms became the leader of the family. Necropolis Now 'Land Derrish' * Grey Sash * Land Derrish is an ally of Land KendryEscape Velocity 'Land Hyponia' * Red Sash * Land Hyponia is a rival of Land Kendry. Arune Hyponia became a leader of the family after many family members perished during a Council meeting in the Ancestral Hall in Medidas City.Full Metal Monk 'Land Trus' * Dark Grey Sash * Kalla Seyon Trus is the patriarch of Land Trus.Necropolis Now 'Land Nenodall' * Silver Sash * Mankai Seyah Nenodall was the matriarch of Land Nenodall, until she was killed by Louella Seyah Simms.Necropolis Now 'Land Traclus' * Green Sash * Zia Seyah Traclus is the matriarch of Land Traclus.Necropolis Now 'Land Rinn' * Maroon Sash * Melek Seyah Rinn was the matriarch of Land Rinn, until she was killed by Louella Seyah Simms.Necropolis Now See also * War of the Nines * Qreshi coup References Category:Miscellaneous Category:Characters Category:Organizations Category:The Nine Category:The Quad